An intelligent tool operating in a well system, such as an oil or gas well for extracting fluids that can include petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, can include a communications system for communicating with the control system. The range of the communications system can be less than the depth at which the intelligent tool is used. An intelligent tool may operate at a depth that is greater than the range of the intelligent tool's communications system. The intelligent tool may communicate with a control system at the surface via signal repeaters coupled to the casing string. Signal repeaters that may be powered by a battery or other local power source can have an operational lifespan of several months.
Systems and methods are desirable that are usable to communicate with intelligent tools in a well system.